Two Fine Gentlemen
Two Fine Gentlemen is a song from Pop Go The Wiggles. Song Credits 2007 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Carolyn Ferrie * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2015 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2007 Version * Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Mandolin - Murray Cook * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2015 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Mandolin: Anthony Field Song Lyrics Two fine gentlemen met in the lane, Bowed most politely and bowed again, “How do you do?” “How do you do?” “How do you do again?” Two fine ladies… Two tall policemen... Two little schoolgirls... Two fine babies... Trivia * The Wiggles sing their own version on Wiggle Town (TV Series) as segments in most episodes. Simon, Lachy or Emma each sing about two various people or animals meeting in a lane or in a music room as listed. Simon's Version # Two Happy Doctors - Emma and Lachy (E pitch) # Two Friendly Pirates - Dominic and Captain Feathersword (F pitch) # Two Firefighters - Emma and Simon (F-sharp pitch) # Two Train Conductors - Simon and Antonio (G pitch) # Two Polite Elvises - Anthony and Lachy (G-sharp pitch) # Two Astronauts - Anthony and Captain Feathersword (E pitch) # Two Clowns - Dominic and Andy (F pitch) # Two Yoga Teachers - Caterina and Lachy (F-sharp pitch) # Two Jugglers - Anthony and Lachy (G pitch) # Two Hula Hoopers - Emma and Simon (G-sharp pitch) # Two Jumping Kangaroos - Lucia and Julia (F pitch) # Two Spotted Cows - Lachy and Simon (F-sharp pitch) # Two Little Pigs - Anthony and Lachy (G pitch) # Two Squirrels - Andy and Dominic (G-sharp pitch) # Two Cowboys - Anthony and Lachy (F pitch) # Two Chiropractors - Anthony and Emma (F-sharp pitch) # Two Kind Nurses - Emma and Antonio (G pitch) # Two Conductors - Emma and Andy (F-sharp pitch) # Two Police Officers - Officer Beeples and Antonio (G pitch) # Two Salty Sailors - Anthony and Lachy (E pitch) # Two Smiling Dentists - Lachy and Lucia (F pitch) # Two Acrobats - Lucia and Julia (F-sharp pitch) Lachy's Version # Two Strong Men - Simon and Captain Feathersword (E pitch) # Two Contortionists - Lucia and Julia (F pitch) # Two Rhythmic Gymnasts - Lachy and Emma (F-sharp pitch) # Two Popcorn Sellers - Simon and Dominic (G pitch) # Two Ringmasters - Anthony and Simon (G-sharp pitch) # Two Ballerinas - Julia and Emma (E pitch) # Two Ballerinos - Anthony and Lachy (F pitch) # Two Gardeners - Lachy and Emma (F-sharp pitch) # Two Professors - Simon and Emma (G pitch) # Two School Teachers - Anthony and Simon (G-sharp pitch) # Two Lovely Princesses - Julia and Emma (E pitch) # Two Charming Princes - Lachy and Emma (F pitch) # Two Jesters - Caterina and Lachy (F-pitch) # Two Bicycle Riders - Anthony and Emma (G pitch) # Two Racing Car Drivers - Antonio and Anthony (G-sharp pitch) # Two Painters - Lachy and Emma (E pitch) # Two Chefs - Anthony and Lucia (F pitch) # Two Tap Dancers - Lucia and Andy (F-sharp pitch) # Two Irish Dancers - Emma and Caterina (G-sharp pitch) # Two Opera Singers - Simon and Captain Feathersword (E pitch) # Two Jazz Singers - Lachy and Simon (F pitch) # Two Hip-Hop Dancers - Lucia and Simon (G-sharp pitch) Emma's Version # Two Camel Riders - Dominic and Captain (E pitch) # Two Bird Lovers - Emma and Lachy (F pitch) # Two Horse Riders - Maria and Emma (F-sharp pitch) # Two Cuddly Cats - Julia and Lucia (G pitch) # Two Tweeting Birds - Anthony and Simon (E pitch) # Two Dancing Teddy Bears - Caterina and Dominic (F pitch) # Two Cheeky Monkeys - Dominic and Andy (F-sharp pitch) # Two Swimming Fish - Antonio and Maria (G pitch) # Two Growling Tigers - Dominic and Caterina (G-sharp pitch) # Two Ukulele Players - Anthony and Lachy (E pitch) # Two Rock Guitarists - Anthony and Dominic (F pitch) # Two Fine Drummers - Emma and Anthony (F-sharp pitch) # Two Bass Players - Simon and Anthony (G pitch) # Two Tambourine Players - Lachy and Anthony (G-sharp pitch) # Two Trumpet Players - Anthony and Lachy (E pitch) # Two Violin Players - Emma and Anthony (F pitch) # Two Didgeridoo Players - Anthony and Simon (F-sharp pitch) # Two Conga Players - Anthony and Simon (G pitch) # Two Whistle Players - Anthony and Lachy (G-sharp pitch) So far, there are 63 segments of the songs in the TV Series 9 and Simon sings them even more than any other Wiggle. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Music Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Songs starring only one Wiggle Category:Series 9 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Carolyn Ferrie Songs Category:Series 6